Por Ela
by Lab Girl
Summary: Ele seria capaz de muitas coisas por ela... até mesmo doar o que nunca imaginara que algum dia ela lhe pediria. Cena perdida, episódio 4x25  The Critic in the Cabernet .


**Título: Por Ela**

**Autora: **Lab Girl**  
Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 4ª temporada, cena perdida (missing scene)**  
Advertências: **Linguagem e descrição de situação apropriada para mentes maduras. Considerar o alerta antes de prosseguir!  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Capítulos: **1 (one shot)**  
Spoilers: **Episódio 4x25 (The Critic in the Cabernet)

**Sumário: **Ele seria capaz de muitas coisas por ela... até mesmo doar o que nunca imaginara que algum dia ela lhe pediria.

**Nota da Autora:** Esta é basicamente a cena em que Booth faz sua doação para Brennan. Uma cena perdida que me perseguiu após o episódio, e o resultado... bem... ;)

* * *

_Inspira... expira..._

_Respira..._

_Acalme-se, cara! Você já fez isso antes. Não é tão difícil assim._

_A não ser pelo fato de que nunca o fez nesse tipo de circunstância._

Seeley afrouxou o nó da gravata, apoiando a testa na parede. De repente estava tão quente ali dentro.

Um suspiro pesado lhe escapou, ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Droga!

As coisas deviam ser mais fáceis. Afinal, era tão simples. Apenas um pouco de estímulo e pronto...

Mas a quem estava tentando enganar?

Estava ali justamente para... para...

As palavras lhe fugiam, até mesmo ao pensamento. Não era o caso de querer voltar atrás agora. Ela queria um bebê. Ela estava certa disso. E queria que fosse dele. Ela havia dito isso com todas as letras. Ela o havia pedido que doasse.

Então, qual era o problema?

Não era como se precisassem se envolver para isso. E era mesmo melhor assim. Afinal, as implicações que um envolvimento romântico traria para o relacionamento dos dois poderia complicar tudo, desnecessariamente.

Então, podia simplesmente encher aquele pote e ela teria o que queria, ele a teria ajudado, e estaria tudo bem.

Certo?

Era tão simples...

Então por que não estava conseguindo se concentrar?

Bufou, abrindo os olhos e dando uma espiada em redor. As revistas estavam sobre uma cadeira, bem ao alcance. Mas, por alguma razão, Seeley não conseguia encontrar o menor apelo naquelas imagens de mulheres parcamente vestidas de modo provocante. Rostos de plástico. Cabelos de plástico. Expressões forçadas. Era tudo tão... artificial a seus olhos naquele momento.

Rostos e corpos de mulheres sem nome, feitas de papel e plástico. Como muitas que já havia visto por aí, e até ficado com algumas. Mulheres quaisquer, cujos rostos e nomes eram tão parecidos, que nem sequer sabia se poderia diferenciá-las. Loiras, magras, siliconadas. E isso não registrava nada em seu cérebro.

Um pedaço de papel. Nos últimos tempos, havia começado a apreciar ter sexo com revistas. Elas não reclamavam, não exigiam afeição, não formavam vínculos.

Sacudiu a cabeça, a testa ainda colada à parede. A quem estava tentando enganar? Não era nenhuma daquelas mulheres de papel que ele queria naquele momento. Não era por nenhuma delas que estava ali. Não era por nenhuma delas que estava prestes a fazer o que tinha ido fazer ali.

Com um suspiro longo, desceu uma das mãos pela parede. Se ao menos ela tivesse pedido a coisa do jeito convencional...

_Em seus sonhos, 'Silly'!_ Riu do próprio pensamento.

Ela não seria tão disposta a ponto de abandonar a personalidade racional e analítica para lhe pedir que a fizesse conceber pelas vias normais.

Então, não mais que de repente, a imagem dela surgiu em sua mente. O rosto delicado de porcelana, os olhos grandes e absurdamente azuis, um meio sorriso erguendo ligeiramente um dos cantos dos lábios delicados.

A voz profunda e macia...

_Faça um filho comigo, Booth..._.

Em movimentos fluidos e incrivelmente sensuais, ela se aproximou, e para seu espanto, vestindo o jaleco do laboratório. E nunca lhe pareceu tão bonita.

"Bones..." o nome lhe escapou antes que pudesse controlar.

E a inconfundível sensação de calor que se apossou de sua virilha o tomou de surpresa.

Boa. A sensação era boa.

Sentia o cheiro dela, se aproximando.

_Booth..._ ela o chamava, os olhos preciosos sem abandonar os seus nem por um segundo.

Ela então desfez o botão do jaleco. E ele finalmente percebeu... ela não usava nada por baixo.

"Bones..."

Seeley sentiu uma das mãos correr diretamente para a parte frontal da calça. O espaço dentro da peça parecia ter ficado repentinamente incômodo.

Um grunhido lhe escapou da garganta quando sentiu o calor e a firmeza inconfundível no meio de suas pernas. E de repente, suas duas mãos se uniram para abrir a fivela do cinto. O objeto caiu com um barulho abafado no chão. Abafado por seu gemido.

Bones estava nua... diante de seus olhos. Nua e pronta. Estendendo os braços alvos em sua direção.

_Vem, Booth... um filho... eu quero um filho seu..._

"Oh, céus!" seu gemido reverberou no ambiente.

Quando alcançou libertar-se do confinamento das boxers, seu corpo estava incrivelmente rígido. Tão firme em tão pouco tempo que o surpreendeu.

Espalmou uma das mãos contra a parede, em busca de apoio. A outra... a outra envolveu sua ereção pulsante. Seus dedos começaram a trabalhar em conjunto, num movimento ritmado e suave.

Oh, aquilo era bom. Tão bom!

Excessivamente bom quando sentiu o perfume dela invadir seu senso. Quando sentiu o calor do corpo dela contra o seu... os seios macios, perfeitos... pressionados contra seu peitoral.

Aquilo era bom demais.

Definitivamente bom.

E de repente, não eram mais seus dedos se movimentando de forma rítmica, mas os dedos dela... os dedos longos e habilidosos, envolvendo-o em puro calor... apertando... aumentando o ritmo... imprimindo a porção exata de força e movimento... tirando seu senso, aumentando seu calor, acelerando sua respiração.

Podia ouvir o pulso em seus ouvidos, numa perfeita sintonia com os dedos em sua rigidez.

_Agora, Booth... agora... faça um filho em mim, Booth!_

"Oh, meu Deusss! Merda!" se ouviu gemer, apertando os olhos.

Estava na hora...

Num movimento rápido, sem nem mesmo saber como, conseguiu alcançar o pote que estava ao lado, numa mesinha. Antes que o mundo explodisse num turbilhão, conseguiu trazer o recipiente para o lugar certo a tempo.

"Oh, Bonesss!" cerrou os dentes e os olhos, sentindo o fluxo quente lhe escapar, aliviando a incrível tensão de seu corpo.

Em segundos, as coisas pareceram parar de girar. E o rosto dela lhe sorriu.

Bones...

Mesmo de olhos fechados, podia vê-la. Linda e perfeita... sorrindo.

_Obrigada, Booth..._

"Ah, céus!" suspirou, sentindo a respiração desacelerar.

Seus olhos se abriram lentamente.

Estava feito.

Pronto.

Simples assim.

Certo?

Seus olhos se focaram no pote e no conteúdo dentro dele.

Uau!

Era mais do esperava. Muito mais.

Uma onda de calor invadiu seu peito. Estava ali. Um menino ou uma menina. Não importava. Sua parte estava feita, e ele só queria que fosse o que fosse, tivesse o sorriso dela.

Fechando o recipiente, colocou-o de volta sobre a mesa, recompondo-se. Quando a fivela do cinto já estava recolocada, suspirou, pegando novamente o pote.

Tinha conseguido. Estava feito.

Por Bones.

Ela teria o que tanto queria.

Um bebê.

E ele...

Bem, ele saberia que estaria sempre com ela. De uma forma ou de outra, faria parte dela... da vida dela... para sempre.

Seria perfeito, não? Os dois unidos, mas sem as implicações e complicações de um relacionamento convencional e emocionalmente desgastante.

Certo?

"Senhor Booth?" a voz da funcionária da clínica o chamou do lado de fora.

"Já estou pronto" disse, rumando para a porta.

Antes de sair, respirou fundo, a mão sobre a maçaneta.

Olhou uma última vez para a televisão apagada.

Nada.

Sacudiu a cabeça, aliviado, rindo de si mesmo.

Não tinha razão nenhuma para ter medo. Tudo ficaria bem.

Era só ele e Bones.

E um bebê.

Era uma combinação inusitada. Improvável, até.

Mas perfeita.

Que mal poderia haver?

-:-:-:-:-

* * *

**Bem... efeito Seeley Booth! Eu não resisto, hehe =]**


End file.
